


You Weren't Too Bad

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, bennoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester gets upset after hearing someone say his band sucks and Mike is not in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Weren't Too Bad

The show went terribly for Chester. In his opinion, it was the worst show they had ever played. And it was all due to the fact that someone had screamed 'you suck!' right after Papercut. They had only been together and playing shows for around two years, but they had always been well received. So this was new to the lead singer.

"Fuck," he mumbled to himself for the millionth time. He was sitting alone in the van that his band traveled in, and he had been there ever since the show. As he stared at the faint reflection of himself in one of the dirty interior windows, he heard one of the doors slide open.

"Chester?" Mike asked, worried about his friend. He knew he was upset, but he didn't expect him to be that torn up.

"Mhm," Chester mumbled back, now staring at the chipped black nail polish on his thumb. He didn't even turn to look at his band mate.

"Don't take it personally," Mike said slowly, crawling into the seat beside Chester and closing the door behind him.

Chester didn't move.

"Come on, Chaz," he said, putting his hand on Chester's bare arm. He had taken his shirt off sometime during the show due to the extreme heat and never bothered to put it back on.

"No," the blond said shortly. 

"Blow it off just like we do all of the bad reviews."

"I can't," Chester said, turning towards Mike. "It's different when it's said to my face."

"You and I both know it's not true."

Mike put his hand on Chester's thin thigh and left it there.

"I don't."

Mike was getting tired of Chester's pessimistic attitude. He was always that way, and Mike was just not in the mood for it that day. It was taking all he had to keep himself composed and not knock some sense into his friend.

He lost it when Chester mumbled profanity under his breath again.

"Chester fucking Bennington!" he yelled, taking his hand off of his friend's thigh. 

Chester gave Mike a look as if he had grown a second head, which, in all honesty, was usually about as likely as him getting angry.

"Get yourself together! If you fall apart over one damn comment we are never going to be able to make it big! There are always going to be assholes and haters out there and you need to get past that. Quit being a pussy and grow the fuck up!"

Chester for once didn't know what to say.

Something felt different in the way Mike was looking at Chester after he had yelled at him. Something was different.

And, as if by impulse, Mike leaned forward and crashed his lips onto Chester's, causing the singer to moan almost silently. 

After several moments of desperate kissing, Mike pulled away, and then stared into Chester's eyes.

They both were breathing hard and fast.

"What was that?" Chester asked, laughing like a madman after he did. Mike joined in.

"I have no idea. I was pissed and then I looked at you and thought 'hey maybe I should kiss him and we won't be fighting anymore'." 

"Well, we aren't fighting," Chester giggled, leaning his head onto his friend's shoulder. 

"Sorry about that," Mike said, putting an arm around Chester's narrow shoulders. 

"It's okay. You weren't too bad at it - I guess..."

"Shut the hell up, Chaz. I'm not the one that was curled up in the fetal position because someone said our band sucked."

"Shut up," Chester laughed.

It was fucking hot in the van, and it was even worse with the contact between their bodies, but they didn't care. At least they weren't fighting.


End file.
